Трюфель
|выравнивание=center}} (Truffle) — дружественный НИП, похожий на гриб, добавленный в обновлении 1.2. Приходит только в режиме хардмода. Продаёт различные вещи. Чтобы он появился в вашем мире, вам придется самому искусственно создать наземный грибной биом и построить там дом, то есть дом должен находиться на уровне поверхности (Surface). С версии 1.3 защищается, создавая вокруг врагов летающие споры, которые взрываются при контакте. Условия заселения Для создания грибного биома вполне достаточно выложить слой грязи 50х2 блоков и засеять его семенами грибов. Вы сразу поймете, что у вас получился грибной биом по изменившейся музыке (не работает в океане!) и наступлению темноты в дневное время. После этого нужно построить дом для Трюфеля. Дом может быть любой, главное, чтобы он находился в наземном грибном биоме и отвечал нормам. Чтобы биом считался грибным — нужно 100 блоков грязи, покрытых грибной травой, также каждый выросший гриб считается как 1 блок, грибные деревья также усиливают эффект. Если биом содержит 100-199 блоков, то он будет подходящим для заселения Трюфеля, однако монстры ещё не будут появляться, если биом будет содержать 200 и более блоков — начнут появляться монстры грибного биома. Вещи, которые можно купить |После убийства Плантеры (с версии 1.2.3) |Огрибатор| |После убийства одного механического босса |Грибное копьё| |После убийства одного механического босса |Грибная шляпка| | |Странный светящийся гриб| | |Темно-синий раствор| | }} Файл:Анимация атаки Трюфеля.png|Анимация атаки Трюфеля Файл:Снаряды Трюфеля.png|Споры, создаваемые Трюфелем Файл:Малый_дом_трюф.png|Простой и малозатратный вариант Файл:Terraria - Truffle & my Mushroom Biome-0 656546456565654656.PNG|просто Трюфель Фразы Трюфеля * «Они любили шутить надо мной: "Если не можешь победить его — съешь его"» («There's been such a huge humor that's being spread about me, 'if you can't beat him, eat him!») * «Все здесь сходят с ума. Сегодня ночью я проснулся от того, что торговец одеждой жевал мою ногу.» («Everyone in this town feels a bit off. I woke up to the clothier chewing on my foot last night.») (Условие: Торговец одеждой присутствует) * «Жить под землёй и так плохо, так ещё и всякие подонки вроде вас приходят и воруют моих детей пока я сплю.» («As if living underground wasn't bad enough, jerks like you come in while I'm sleeping and steal my children.») * «Ты не видел здесь свиней? Мой брат потерял ногу из-за них.» («You haven't seen any pigs around here have you? My brother lost his leg to one.») * «Скажу тебе по секрету. <Имя Дриады> — единственная, кому я доверяю. Она не пыталась меня съесть или приготовить из меня зелья, в отличие от других."» («Between you and me, <Имя дриады> is the only one I trust. She is the only one here who hasn't tried to eat me or use me in a potion."»)(Условие: Дриада присутствует) * «Я не знаю “Truffle Shuffle”, перестаньте меня об этом спрашивать!» («I don't know the 'Truffle Shuffle', so stop asking!"») * «Однажды я пытался облизнуть себя, чтобы понять в чём дело, всё начало светиться голубым.» («I tried to lick myself other day to see what the big deal was, everything started glowing blue.») *«Каждый раз, когда я вижу синий цвет, я становлюсь подавленным и ленивым.» («Everytime I see the color blue, it makes me depressed and lazy.») *«Я бы пригласил всех на вечеринку к себе, но многим мой дом будет не в спору.» («I would have invited everyone to party in my home, but there's not mushroom.») (во время Вечеринки) Примечания *Во время кровавой луны Трюфель, наземный грибной биом, а также обитатели этого биома и Трюфель-малыш приобретают розовый цвет. en:Truffle Категория:Контент обновления 1.2 Категория:Грибной биом Категория:Хардмод Категория:НИПы